Question: A sequence is defined by $a_0 = \frac{1}{2}$ and $a_n = 1 + (a_{n - 1} - 1)^2.$  Compute
\[a_0 a_1 a_2 \dotsm.\]
Explanation: Let $b_n = a_n - 1.$  Then $b_ n = b_{n - 1}^2,$ and
\begin{align*}
a_0 a_1 a_2 \dotsm &= (1 + b_0)(1 + b_0^2)(1 + b_0^4) \dotsm \\
&= \frac{1 - b_0^2}{1 - b_0} \cdot \frac{1 - b_0^4}{1 - b_0^2} \cdot \frac{1 - b_0^8}{1 - b_0^4} \dotsm \\
&= \frac{1}{1 - b_0} = \frac{1}{1 - (-1/2)} = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}.
\end{align*}